


Blackwatch Tattoo and Double Dragon Floral

by Fledgling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: Gabe decides his tattoo parlor could use a change in location, and just so happens to move it right next to a flower shop run by a literal sunflower.It was probably the best decision he had ever made.





	Blackwatch Tattoo and Double Dragon Floral

**Author's Note:**

> So! I've had this AU rolling around in my head for a while now, and decided it was time to finally get it on (digital) paper. Note that all the characters and relationships don't show up in the first chapter, but will show up eventually! Each couple is probably going to get their own chapter, though of course everyone else will make appearances.  
> In this AU, omnics exist but are treated decently, so there is no Crisis and omnics are treated like humans. That is not to say that their isn't some prejudice, but there's no violence/war either.  
> Also, to make things easier for all of us:  
> Blackwatch Tattoo: Gabe (owner and tattoo artist), McCree (tattoo artist), Genji (tattoo artist and piercings), and Widowmaker (bookkeeping, freelance artist)  
> Double Dragon Floral: Jack (owner and head florist), Hanzo (co-owner and florist), and Tracer (delivery girl, college student)  
> Ana is an event planner/coordinator, Reinhardt works at an animal shelter, and Zenyatta teaches meditation/yoga/self help classes at a nearby park.

It was by pure coincidence that Gabe saw the sign in the window. He ducked under the awning of a store across the street to escape a sudden downpour, and the bright red print that read “For Lease” had stuck out against the dreary gray of the day. When the rain eventually stopped he jogged across the street, peaking inside the windows and writing down the number on the sign. 

Blackwatch Tattoo was run from an old building that used to be a hairdressers, and with the roof leaking every time it rained and the electricity sometimes barely running, it was time for a change. He thought about it as he went through his appointment book and ran the idea by Jesse and Genji, and with only a small bit of hesitation he was calling the number the next morning.

While they had all been eager to immediately move, they agreed they should wait until they had finished all their scheduled appointments, especially Jesse. He was doing his first whole back piece for a customer, and while he was confidant in his abilities he still got nervous the half hour before the customer would show up. Yet every time the giant of a man would laugh and instantly calm his nerves, telling outlandish stories about his time in the military while McCree colored the roaring, flaming lion on his back. 

So it was that three months passed, and after only a few mishaps and a lot of beer and pizza, they were ready to open the doors of their new downtown location. Already they had appointments lining up and a new hire, a lovely woman named Amélie who Gabe had gone to art school with. While she had no interest in tattooing, she was a wizard at book keeping and used the walls as a makeshift gallery for her own work. 

Gabe smiled widely as Genji flipped the sign on the door from closed to open, and set about setting everything up for the day. He was surprised to hear the bell above the door chime, as none of them had an appointment for the next hour or so, and they weren’t taking any walk ins. He walked up to the front desk, and immediately stopped dead in his tracks. 

A blonde man stood in front of the counter, talking to Amélie and holding a vase of orange and purple flowers. He turned his head and caught sight of Gabe, and smiled widely.

Gabe was in so much trouble.

“Hi! My name is Jack, I run Double Dragon Floral next door.” He held out a hand to shake, and Gabe took it, noticing the thick callouses on it. 

“I’m Gabriel, though you can call me Gabe. I run Blackwatch Tattoo.”

Jack smiled wider somehow, and presented the vase to Gabe. “These are for you! Or well, your store anyway. A sort of welcome gift!” 

Gabe smiled back and took the vase, examining the flowers before setting them on the desk. “Thank you. These are lovely.”

“I’m glad you like them! They’re alstromerias, they’re supposed to symbolize prosperity and wealth.”

“And friendship.” Amélie added.

“Yes, that to. Do you study flower meanings?”

Amélie shrugged. “As a hobby. Nothing like you do I’m sure.”

Jack smiled, and then turned his attention back to Gabe. “Anyway, I better get back over to my shop. If you ever need anything, let me know ok?”

“Of course.”

Jack nodded and walked out of the store, and Gabe tried not to stare at his ass but _damn_ did those jeans look good on him.

“You should have asked for his number.”

Gabe scoffed. “He’s just being nice.” He gently poked one of the petals, and waved to McCree as he entered the store, excitedly talking about how he had gotten a few people interested in coming down to look through their portfolios later.

 

Gabe hummed as he locked up the store for the night, the other three having gone home half an hour earlier. He always liked to be the last to leave, making sure everything was locked up tight and ready for the next day. He stood under the sign for a moment, admiring it, and noticed a light on in the window above the shop. Curious, he remembered the man on the phone saying their was a loft space above the shop, but he didn’t say it was occupied. After a moment of hesitation, Gabe walked to the back of the building, finding the metal stairs with ease and taking them two at a time. He knocked on the door and waited, listening to whoever was inside moving around. 

The lock on the door turned, and light spilled out into the night from the open door. Jack stood in the doorway in nothing but his jeans, his hair damp from a shower.

“Oh, hey! What can I do for you Gabe?”

“I, uh,” Gabe cleared his throat, “I saw the light, didn’t know anyone lived up here. Wanted to know who was above my shop.”

Jack laughed. “Ah, gotcha. Yeah, I only moved up here about a month ago, I guess you had already gotten everything sorted out by then.” He stepped to the side. “Would you like to come inside?”

Gabe nodded, trying not to make an immature comment. He blamed working around Jesse and Genji so much. The loft was small, but painted in a light blue and well lit so as not to feel claustrophobic. Several plants lived in pots around the space, from ferns to flowers, and, to Gabe’s surprise, a large iguana sat on the edge of a well loved armchair.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t think, are you ok with lizards? I know some people don’t like them.”

Gabe shook his head. “No, it’s fine, I think reptiles are cool. You just seemed more the puppy type.”

Jack laughed. “Yeah, I get that a lot. Really though, Smaug is like a scaly puppy.”

“You named him Smaug?”

“Well yeah.”

There was a beat of silence before they both burst out laughing. Smaug came over and stared at Gabe, who after a moment reached down and rubbed his head.

“Wanna drink?”

“What have you got?”

It was well into the morning by the time Gabe left, and the bicycle ride home went by in a blur. He collapsed into his bed without even taking his clothes off, immediately asleep and dreaming of sunflowers.

 

The next morning found Gabe opening the shop by himself, as Amélie took Sundays off and Genji and Jesse liked to sleep in. He stood outside the door, sipping his coffee and enjoying the quiet of the morning when something was pulled over his head. He startled and reached behind him for whoever was doing it when he recognized Jack’s voice.

“You left this behind last night.”

He reached up and felt the softness of his favorite beanie. “Oh, thanks. I didn’t even realize.”

Jack smiled, standing beside him with his own coffee. After a moment the door to Jack’s shop opened and a man stepped out, stretching his arms over his head. Gabe was instantly drawn to the tattoo sleeve that ran down the man’s left arm, fully revealed by the tank top he was wearing.

“Oh right! Gabe, this is Hanzo, my business partner. Hanzo, this is Gabe. He owns the tattoo place.”

Hanzo nodded, stepping forward to shake Gabe’s hand. “It is nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

They all three stood in silence, Hanzo eventually going back into the florist shop. Jack finished his coffee and smiled at Gabe, wishing him a good day before heading inside himself. Gabe returned the sentiment, standing outside a moment longer before heading inside himself.

 

It was a little after noon when the bell above the door rang, whoever entered calling out a greeting. Gabe watched as Genji stood to go see who it was, not thinking anything of until he heard a crash of something hitting the floor. Both he and Jesse stood and rushed to see what was happening, expecting a fight or an attempted robbery. What they got instead was Genji and Hanzo hugging each other tightly, Jack standing off to the side looking as confused as Gabe and Jesse felt. After a moment Gabe cleared his throat, and the two broke their hug.

“My apologies, Gabe,” Genji started, “but I didn’t realize… this is my brother, Hanzo.”

Three pairs of eyebrows rose. “You have a brother?” McCree finally asked.

“Yes, we haven’t seen each other in years.” Hanzo shook his head. “Not for lack of trying.”

There was silence, and Jack this time broke it.

“Well fuck.”

At once the shocked tension left, and Genji and Hanzo hugged once more. Jack scooted around the pair, standing next to Gabe and Jesse. 

“Well we were coming over to ask if you all were interesting in going out to lunch with us, but I think instead we might just take it upstairs.”

“As long as there’s food involved, I’m down.” McCree said.

Jack smiled. “Cool, I’ll go upstairs and get started on something.” He jogged out of the shop, Jesse following to flip the sign over to closed. Hanzo and Genji were talking quietly, Genji wildly gesticulating as he did. Gabe smiled, slinging an arm over Jesse’s shoulders and ruffling his hair as he walked past him to grab his sketchbook.

Moving had been a fantastic idea.


End file.
